Baby Steps
by MilleniumRealm
Summary: Atem has already enough to do. How will he handle it, when Marik and Bakura burst into his chambers, telling him that they have turned his husband into a... baby...


Atem sighed and rubbed over his temples. He had been working all day and his head was starting to hurt. The pharaoh smiled lovingly, when he looked down at his hand, a golden ring on his right ring finger. "Why can't you be here, Habibi?" Atem smiled, while he thought about his little husband. Yugi was training outside with the other soldiers and Atem could watch him from the balcony, but right now he needed to work. Yugi and he were married for more than two years already and there were still princesses, who wanted to marry him.

The adult chuckled lightly, when he thought about how he met Yugi. Yugi was a new soldier, who was supposed to train the Egyptian soldiers. Everyone was laughing about him, because Yugi was so small and looked like he couldn't even defeat a bug. Bakura, one of Atem's priests, challenged Yugi. The young soldier just shrugged and accepted. Not even three minutes later was Bakura lying on the ground, panting and whimpering in pain. Yugi had just a bruise and that was it. The soldiers were all watching with big eyes, adoration shining in their eyes. Atem was also watching and couldn't stop admiring the little soldier. Yugi had looked like a cat. Every move was planned and exact. He looked dangerous and graceful. The pharaoh had never seen something like that before.

After the fight was over, Atem walked over to Yugi and congratulated him. Yugi had smiled and explained that Atem didn't need to do that. Soon after that they started to meet and spent more and more time together. It was obvious that they both liked each other and finally Atem had the courage to tell Yugi about his feelings. He was so unbelievable happy, when Yugi confessed that he also loved Atem back. Since then they were a couple and endlessly happy. They spend every second together, when they didn't need to work. A year after they got together, Atem had asked Yugi to marry him and of course Yugi answered with a yes. The wedding was big and extravagant. Atem wanted it to be perfect and felt really ashamed, when Yugi explained to him after the wedding, that he actually just wanted a small wedding with only there friends. Yugi had laughed about Atem and said it was still the most beautiful wedding, which ever happened.

Yugi took the position as general of the soldiers and spending time with him now was hard. Atem knew how important Yugi's work was and he knew how proud Yugi was, but he still missed spending time with his little lover. He sighed and looked out of the big windows. It was oddly quiet outside. The soldiers should train now and at those times you had no silent minute. The pharaoh was about to stand up, when suddenly someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Atem called and the door opened. Two men walked into the chambers of the pharaoh. "Marik, Bakura, how can I help you?" Atem looked back down to his work. The so-called "Double-Trouble" made nothing but aggravation. He didn't want to deal with that right now.

"H-Hey Atem..." Marik and Bakura looked at each other nervous.

"What did you do this time?" Atem sighed and looked up from his work.

"We may or may not... have turned your husband..." Marik scratched over the back of his neck and Atem raised an eyebrow, growling quietly: "What did you do to Yugi?"

Bakura laughed nervous: "Hehe, funny story! We may have turned your husband into a baby..."

"You did what?" Atem yelled and stared at the two unbelieving.

Bakura and Marik flinched and the white haired priest answered: "W-Well... we wanted to test a new spell and Marik met Yugi on his way to the soldiers, so he asked him if he could help us. Of course he said yes and then... everything happened so fast..." Atem stood up: "That's a bad joke, isn't it?" He knew that those two were crazy and kind of dumb, but this has to be a joke!

"Not exactly..." Marik mumbled and walked out of the room, before he came back in with a little bundle.

Atem walked up to him and looked down. He couldn't stop the blush, which was spreading over his cheeks, when he looked down at a small Baby-Yugi. "He looks so fragile..." The pharaoh whispered and carefully took the little bundle. Baby-Yugi seemed to be asleep. His eyes were closed tightly and his mouth slightly opened. Atem fondly touched Yugi's face and stroked over his cheek, when a small hand grabbed his index finger. He blinked surprised, when Yugi suddenly started to suckle on his finger. Atem cradled him carefully in his arms, while Yugi suckled on his finger and cuddled closer to Atem. Is this how it is to carry your own child? Atem smiled lovingly. It felt wonderful!

The pharaoh had completely forgotten about his two priests and looked up startled, when Bakura cleared his throat. Atem looked up and blushed lightly: "When is he going to turn back?"

He knew that being angry at them would change nothing so he just had to roll with it.

Marik explained: "Luckily he will change back at midnight! We... We don't know for sure, but the spell wasn't too strong! He should be fine!"

The pharaoh sighed and nodded: "Alright... you two are dismissed!" The priest bowed, before they left Atem's chambers in a hurry. Atem looked down at his small husband and smiled softly. Yugi looked so cute! He looked nothing like the strong man, Atem got to know and love!

Yugi was independent, determined, brave and sometimes pretty grumpy. Still, Atem had seen sides of his lover, no one else got to see. He cherished every moment he spent with Yugi.

Atem knew that Yugi was caring, soft and even shy. He chuckled lightly, when he thought about the night he saw Yugi naked for the first time. The smaller one was so shy and couldn't stop blushing.

It was wonderful. The pharaoh could remember every kiss, every hug and every touch. He loved Yugi with his whole being and sometimes he wondered how everything would have been, if he had meet Yugi earlier.

A soft noise pulled him out of his thoughts and Atem blinked confused. Yugi started to move in his arms and slowly opened his big, violet eyes. He immediately started to smile, when he saw Atem and giggled happily, reaching up. Atem chuckled softly and stroked over Yugi's small hand with his thumb. Yugi laughed childishly and played with Atem's finger. The pharaoh watched with amazement, while Yugi continued to play with Atem's hand like it was the most important thing in the whole world. After some time Yugi reached up again and touched Atem's face, before he giggled again.

Atem chuckled and leaned down to Yugi. His small husband giggled and touched Atem's hair, before he pulled down his crown. Atem yelped surprised and closed his eyes. Yugi giggled and hold onto the crown tightly. "No, no, Yugi! You can't play with this!" Atem said and grabbed the crown, after he had opened his eyes again. Yugi's hands were tightly holding onto the crown and tears build up in his big eyes, when Atem tried to take the crown away from him. "Yugi, that's not what a good boy is doing!" Atem tried it again and pulled a bit stronger. Suddenly Yugi started to cry loudly, tears rolling down his small, pale face. The pharaoh's eyes widen and he let go of the crown: "Please stop crying! Here, I'll give you the crown, see!" Yugi continued to cry and started to scream loudly.

The door opened with a loud bang and a tall woman with black hair walked ran into the room: "My pharaoh, is everything al-" Her eyes widen when he saw the small Yugi in Atem's arms.

"Help me, Ishizu! I don't know what to do!" Atem pleaded and tried not to panic. "Give him to me!" Ishizu demanded and took the small bundled, before she slowly started to cradle him and sang a lullaby. Yugi calmed down again after some time and closed his eyes completely exhausted.

Atem sighed relieved: "Thanks..." Ishizu chuckled lightly: "You have a lot to learn, before you two decide to become parents!"

The pharaoh smiled slightly. She was right. Atem had a really bad temper sometimes and he could be pretty impatient. He knew that Yugi always was calmer and acted more like a responsible adult.

The taller one softly stroked over the cheek of his young lover and Ishizu asked: "Now, what happened to your husband, Atem?" He sighed again: "One of Bakura's and Marik's experiments! They hope that he will turn back at midnight!" The priest shook her head: "Those two are really going to kill me one day!" Atem chuckled lightly: "Don't worry about it. Yugi will turn back! I know it!"

Ishizu nodded: "Very well, my pharaoh!" She left the pharaoh's chamber, after she bowed, leaving Atem and Yugi alone.

Atem looked down at the giggling, happy baby in his arms: "What am I supposed to do with you know?" He never spent much time with babies or toddlers. The pharaoh sat down on his bed and watched the little baby, while Yugi played with his crown and looked up at him with bright love and innocents shining in his eyes.

After some time he stood up again. He couldn't just sit around all day. He started to wander through the palace, talking a bit with the maids and the cooks, walking through the gardens of the palace and reading a children's book out loud for Yugi in the library. Even if it was a bit strange, he liked the time he was spending with his husband. Maybe Yugi was only a small child, but he could still look at you and you automatically felt alright and happy!

Yugi yawned sleepy and rubbed his head against Atem's chest tired, after Atem had read the third story to him. The pharaoh smiled softly and looked up. The sun was already starting to set. "Time for bed, little one!" His husband looked up to him with big, tired eyes and Atem chuckled. He stood up and walked back into his own room. Quickly he changed into something more comfortable and lay down on the bed, with Yugi next to him. The violet eyes of his lover were already closed and his small body was curled up into a tiny ball.

The pharaoh smiled softly and also closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Atem was ripped out of his sleep, when he heard a loud groan next to him. He opened his eyes and hissed quietly because of the sunlight, which was hurting his eyes. "Habibi?" He asked and slowly sat up. "Ra... Please kill me..." He heard the voice of his lover and chuckled softly, opening his eyes again. "Good morning to you too!" His heart skipped a beat, when Yugi turned around to him and looked up at him, his body completely exposed. Yugi looked confused, because Atem's cheeks slowly started to turn red, while his eyes were glued to Yugi's bare chest. He looked down and squeaked surprised, before he quickly covered his body with the blanket: "Pervert!"

Atem couldn't help but chuckled amused and rolled over, hovering over his little angel. Yugi looked up at him and blushed embarrassed: "Don't look at me like that!"

The pharaoh smiled tenderly and leaned down, kissing Yugi's forehead: "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He smiled contently, when he heard the soft purr of his little star. Atem kissed Yugi's nose: "And for Ra's sake you are cute and adorable!"

Yugi giggled softly and his husband smiled. He always loved it, when he could see Yugi so happy, especially when he made Yugi happy. Those were the moments he cherished the most. The time they could spend alone. The time they could be themselves, when they didn't need to change their behavior for others. Atem liked the time he had spent with Baby-Yugi, but he was happy that he had his husband and lover back.

He wouldn't trade his one and only for anything!

Yugi laid his small hands onto Atem's cheeks and caressed them lovingly: "You are such a softie today, love! May I find out why?" Atem smiled and leaned into the touch of his little star: "I just wanted to cheer you up a bit! You seemed so stressed and exhausted. I told the soldiers to take a day off yesterday, so you could sleep a little longer!"

Yugi blinked surprised: "I-I slept through a whole day?!"

Atem didn't want to tell him the truth. It would just make everything more complicated: "Well... yes!" Yugi groaned: "Oh Ra..." His husband softly stroked a blond bang out of his face: "Don't worry about it too much, Aibou! I don't think the soldiers mind it!"

Yugi sighed and nodded: "You are probably right..."

Atem leaned down and kissed the neck of his little lover tenderly, earning a soft mewl.

He purred softly: "How about we spend some more time together, before we need to get up, little kitty cat!~"

Yugi smiled softly: "I would like that!"

Atem roared playfully, before he jumped his husband and showed Yugi just how much he loved him.


End file.
